The invention relates more particularly to a device including molding shells for obtaining this kind of optical lens from a polymerizable material.
Molding such lenses necessitates accurate positioning of two shells relative to each other, which in prior art molding devices leads to the use of joining means between the shells. Moreover, these joining means are adapted to allow the various operations of positioning the shells, filling the resulting mold and extracting the molded lens. This is known in the art.